The Dark Dominatrix
by XYLag
Summary: Syndra having fun :D


**More League of Legends Erotics :D**

**You know you enjoy this stuff.**

**So now we have Syndra, If only she was real :/**

**Anyhow, enjoy.**

* * *

He wasn't sure how he ended up getting laid with The Dark Sovereign, he couldn't complain though; she had…ways, of spicing up sex.

All this thoughts ran though the summoner's mind as he walked the long hallways of the institute, heading for Syndra's quarters, which were located on the far end of the building.

Knocking softly on the door she heard her voice telling him to come in. He did finding her partner completely naked sitting on the side of the bed with her legs crossed. He pale skin seemed to shine because of the moonlight entering through the window. And her long silver hair barely managed to cover the nipples of her breasts.

He sighted while he removed his robe, letting it fall to the ground, he took a few steps towards her, he was stopped, however, when she extended her leg, pressing it against him.

"You're late." She said, her voice calm, but strong.

"I'm sorry, I got cau-"

"I'll hear no excuses." She said interrupting him, and pointing at a chair besides the bed. "Sit." She commanded.

He did as told, suddenly feeling his arm and legs being tied by some unseen force. Syndra got up and walked towards him, placing a blindfold over his eyes with a smile.

Using her powers she ripped the clothes from the summoner, sending them flying across the room. Sitting over him, she pressed her breasts against his chest, her arms, wrapping around his neck as she moaned softly on his ear.

He could feel her body pressing against his, her hot breath on his neck, his ears, and his mouth, she planted soft kisses o his lips, breaking apart before he could lock his lips with hers. Licking his neck and ears, sucking and kissing.

She felt his manhood pressing her thighs, with a sly smile she decided o tease him more, pressing her thighs against him. One of her hands moved down, taking hold of the erect member, toying with it.

She licked his neck and bit his earlobe playfully as she continued to moan and groan, and his dick pressed against her.

She took off of him, moving her hands across his naked body to his legs, opening them as she knelt in front of him. Taking his manhood on his hand, and placing it on her mouth, sucking and licking it.

He felt the hotness of her mouth, her tongue making small circles around the tip as she sucked. Her saliva was warm against his member, letting out a moan when he came, releasing his seed on her mouth; she gave it one last suck, before finishing.

With a pleased expression she decided that it was enough punishment and removed the blindfold, freeing him in the process and deciding to move the action to her bed.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him, pushing him hard against the bed, while she positioned herself on top of him, wasting no time to lead his manhood to her already wet opening, with a soft moan she started to move her hips, up and down, and side to side. All while she played with her breasts.

Her moves were fluid and hot as her raised her arms above her head, giving him a better look at her round breasts, that were bouncing as her body danced on top of him.

The summoner could feel himself cumming as his dick rubbed against her, pushing her he managed to pull out before her came, his cum landing on her abs and thighs. Again he felt himself being pushed down, as Syndra towered on top of him, her violet eyes glowing as she held him in place.

"I do not recall allowing you to pull out." She said both seductively and menacing. "You must be punished." She continued, as a smile invaded her face.

She leaned on her back, allowing the summoner to ssit.

"Lick it." She said, as she played with her breasts, not even bothering to look at him.

He did as ordered, leaning and licking the cum from her thighs, moving up to her hips and navel, and up to her abs, licking and sucking at every spot, knowing that she would not accept leaving anything on her. After he finished she sat grabbing him from the chin.

"Swallow." She said staring at his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he swallowed it all; opening his mouth so she could see. Another smile appeared on her face, this time a sweeter one; she pressed her lips against his, her tongue asking for entrance as she pressed her body against his, he let her tongue entered his mouth, twirling around his as it explored every corner. They did not break up until they felt the need of air, leaving only a small thread of saliva.

"You did good." She said breaking apart "As a reward, I'll let you fuck me until you cum." She finished smiling

He moved her body, asking her to lay on her fours, and positioned behind her, grabbing her ass softly as he caressed her soft skin, pressing his dick against her before slowly entering. Syndra let out a soft groan as he entered, his strokes slow and gentle, his hands moved to her back and shoulder as he tried to touch all of her, his hands moving to his sides and grabbed her breasts giving the nipples a soft pinch.

His dick moved deeper into her, making her moan louder, his movements becoming faster as he fondled her breasts, her tights getting wet as her juices leaked out of her. He moved his hands, to her hair, grabbing it and pulling it, forcing her to arch her back.

He continued as he gasped for air, their bodies being quickly covered with sweat, making her skin shine. His hands returning to his butt, his thumb finding her other entrance, making her moan as he introduced it slowly.

"Kinky, are we?" she said in between breaths and moans as his finger moved in an out of her ass.

He pulled out and licked her entrance, taking her juices gladly. And turned his attention to the other entrance. Pressing his dick against her asshole, slowly moving inside, while Syndra growled and winced, letting her get used to it his hand moved to her tights, playing with her clit while she moaned playfully.

He started to move inside her making her moan loudly. Her hands turning to fists as she took hold of the sheets of her bed, burying her face on them as he fucked her ass. Moving quickly inside of her, he pressed hard making her pull away, but he grabbed her hips, and kept her in place as he continued to fuck her.

His thrusts were steady and powerful makin her moan uncontrollably as her as was fucked, a strange wave of pleasure took her, and soon he reached his climax, cumming inside of her ass, and pulling out slowly.

Syndra struggled for breath as she turned, cum falling off her ass, mixing with the juices that poured out of her entrance, and into the sheets.

She got up, pressing her body against his and pushing him down, kissing him, her hands caressing his face and chest as she moaned, she was quick lo lead him into her again, her hips locking in place as she started to ride him, quickly finding a rhythm, feeling his member rubbing her walls, she moaned as she started to lose control.

He grabbed her hips, locking her in places as he started to fuck her, his thrusts were fast and powerful and Syndra was definitively losing control, her body shivered uncontrollably from the pleasure, her legs locked tightly at the sides of his body around the summoner's as her back arched, her mouth was open but no sound came out, pleasure was taking her. Her breathing was irregular, and her breast bounced as he thrust into her.

The summoner felt her getting tighter and tighter, as her juices drenched the bed. I wouldn't be long before she reached her climax.

He grabbed her, puling her closer to him, kissing her neck, his thrusts becoming faster and faster, as her walls tighten around his dick, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing and releasing a loud moan as she came, her body shaking. He too was too close with a hard thrust her release his seed into her with a moan.

They stood there for a while embracing one another. She was the first to move, kissing him gently on the lips, her face and hair covered in sweat, her removed a single stand of hair from her face, and stared at her beautiful violet eyes and kissed her again, lay back on the bed while she rested on top of him.

* * *

**You liked it, I know you did.**

**So, yeah, Syndra is hawt.**

**Take Care and until next time**

**-XY**


End file.
